Kingdom Hearts Worlds
by dreamless.demon
Summary: I dun own anything. This is about King Riku and all the worlds' problems. Rated M for sexual themes and violence later on. Couples: A lot, only because there are a lot of worlds. Mostly yaoi.


Kingdom Hearts World

This is not owned by me. I have come up with an idea where there is a bunch of kh chars in a bunch of worlds, but the main world, hollow bastian or the world that never was, has one ruler for everything. There will be that conflict, along with other couples and killings as such for different chapters along the way. Make since? If not, then, all these worlds are ruled by one person, that one person has some conflicts with love and what not. In the meantime, all these other couples in different worlds or all these different problems are going to be shown in different chapters (for different people/different worlds). So, switching back and forth, I will tell you though. Thank you and have fun reading. (Hope it's not too confusing for you to stop reading it.) ^-^'

Chapter 1

Riku- The World That Never Was

Riku had looked down from his thrown and tsked in disgust. He didn't like choosing a bride, especially women. Women to him were useless. All they were good for was working and birthing. In his eyes, he was kind of king that thought they did well, he also liked battle. He wasn't always good though, he would always kill people if he didn't see anything that would benefit him.

His long silver hair had been pulled back and hung over his shoulder. Riku soon dismissed them, going back to work. He looked down to a table, a table that had every outline of the worlds he ruled over, even his own. On a stack near the corner were things he had to do for each world. It was tiring he thought to himself, and no one thanked me.

Soon his Royal Adviser Xigbar had come up to him to tell him of great news. Riku had been hunting down Key bearers, not of his own, and killed them, if they wouldn't agree to join him. It was a shame really; he hated to order someone to kill an idiot.

As he got up from leaning over a table, he stretched his legs. "Getting ready for something sir?" Xigbar had said, looking unemotional.

"I'm going to find my own bride, since everyone here fucking sucks at doing so." He had said, a cold gazed meeting with the other's eye. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be back." He walked into a blackening vortex with a dark hood beginning to cover him. He flicked his hand out and his sword poofed itself there, making a clinking sound as it landed there.

Riku had smiled and put it away the same way he made it appear, walking in the vortex, it disappearing behind him.

Xigbar had moved out of the room and back to his position by the throne, in his chair, and waited. _Sometimes the king could be so over whelming, _he thought to himself. He knew the king didn't like women, but what was he supposed to do when it came to an heir? Most of the world's King Riku ruled over rebelled against his acts, though those acts were better in the long run.

Destiny Islands

Riku had transported himself to a small island that was very peaceful and calming. He smiled and took off his cloak and gloves, laying them on the little dock beside him. He had on a black sleeveless shirt that zipped up, the bottom not zipped and showing some stomach. His arms and hands were free of cloth, showing his muscles. His baggy blue jeans were a little long, making them cover some of his shoes as he began to walk along the beach. His hair had begun to move out of his face as the wind picked up. The air was fresh and he liked it.

He had always liked it there, at the place he was now. It made him feel like there was no worry and that everything wasn't always up to him. He had spotted a boat that was coming up to the little dock, his smile fading to a distinct scowling look.

Who was this person destroying his peace. This brown haired spikey guy was going to pay, and pay with whatever he had. Riku had got out his sword and walked slowly towards the young man.

The young man was maybe one year younger than the king, meaning he was 19. He had spikey brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin, not as pale as his though. He had also looked at him noticing he had a school uniform on, which made him seem more mature, but he could see through that. The young man was rather cute, but who was he to interrupt his peace? Nobody interrupted the king.

"Who are you?" Riku had yelled over, pointing the sword towards him.

The other had a look of shock, then happiness. "Why, King Riku… I have not seen you in forever. It has been years since the last. If I do say so myself, you still look as handsome as ever."

"I said who are you? And don't come closer or I'll cute you down where you stand." Riku had yelled at him, moving in more of a defense position.

"Calm down. Plus, maybe you'll remember me by clashing swords with me, or chaseing me. You always did that. You also did a lot of other things. So how about it?" At the last part, a keyblade had showed up and Riku glared at the other. "I'll tell you my name if you win…again." He had laughed and jumped down from the dock, his necklace comeing out of the shirt.

_Who was this man who had claimed to know me, _and whatever it was, he was going to find out the name.

Riku ran towards the man who wielded a keyblade, attacking feircly each blow. Screatching and clanking were heard on the beach, until he had knoked the other to the groung, pointing the dark, bat like wing, towards his heart. "Tell me now before your heart is extracted from you and your body disposed of."

Riku's hair was everywhere, sweat across his forhead and a tired expression across his face. The other had begun to laugh and got up slowly. "Riku, it's me, Sora. You know your old lover, old friend, old memories?" He waited for him to reply, putting the key blade away.

The aqua colored eyes had searched the ground for something it would have seemed to someone else, but he was thinking, searching in his head for something. Then, a smiled crossed his face. He put away his sword as well and stood up straight.

"My dear old friend... It has been a long time." Riku smiled and hugged Sora, picking him up and spinning around.


End file.
